Violent Fetish
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A respiração em cada estágio. Pra mim.


Nome: Violent Fetish

Autor: Fla Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Não tenho ideia que gênero seria isso.

Classificação: NC-17

Personagens/Casais: Draco/Harry

Capa da fic: -

Link para a fic: -

**Item:** Descrição detalhada da respiração de uma pessoa.

**Bônus: **Slash, Fic em primeira pessoa.

**N.A.:** _Bom, sim, eu fiz uma fic para um chall. Sim, eu jurei não mais escrever para challs, mas é um chall da Just, e eu prometi mandar. Não merece o chall, que ficou fodástico. Fazia tempo que um chall NC17 não rolava._

_Eu tinha poucos dias pra escrever, então comecei logo, e essa idéia surgiu-me enquanto eu e a Just discutíamos no Twitter para que eu contasse a ela qual fandom, qual shipper e qual item. Não contei, e certeza que ela adivinhou mesmo assim._

_Esses personagens não me pertecem, pois se sim, tudo seria diferente. Apenas divirto-me com as coisas que minha mente cria._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Violent Fetish**

_por Fla Doomsday_

Preso. Era isso que acontecia com Potter. _Harry Potter_. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. O herói do Golden Trio. O prisioneiro de Voldemort. Eu observava como ele estava encostado ao fundo da cela. Ele merecia aquilo, ele sabia melhor que ninguém que aquele seria o futuro se ele continuasse a lutar contra o Dark Lord. Mas Potter nunca vira a verdade. Não, Potter preferira tentar vencê-lo.

Correntes nos pés e nos punhos. Olhos baixos. Respiração falha. Na verdade, a respiração dele estava calma, se comparada a de segundos atrás. Movi-me no canto da cela, aproximando-me novamente. A respiração dele descompassou-se. Os olhos ganharam terreno em meu rosto. Porém, Potter não sentia medo. Potter não sentia medo de mim. Ele sentia medo de si mesmo.

Segurei seus cabelos. Os fios arrebentaram por entre meus dedos. Sua boca deixou gemidos de dor escapar. Sua respiração alterou-se. Prestei atenção ao que eu poderia fazer com Potter, o que eu já fizera. Ele sabia, e muito bem, que o Lord o entregara a mim, por apenas achar que nossas desavenças no colégio fossem o suficiente para que eu o infernizasse.

Infelizmente, o Dark Lord não sabia que Potter e eu, havíamos concordado, sem proferirmos uma palavra, que éramos mais do que inimigos. Éramos algo sem nome. Eu odiava nomes. Eu o odiava, mas lá estava eu. Meus olhos presos a respiração dele, ao hálito quente que atingia meu rosto.

"Malfoy..."

"Cale a boca."

A respiração dele estava mais rápida. O modo como seu peito descia e subia, fazia com que minha mão em seus cabelos apertassem e afrouxassem. Ele parecia saber disso. Ele parecia ter idéia. Minha mão, com punho fechado, fez contato com suas costelas, fazendo-o perder o ar. Era belo o modo como vê-lo ficar sem oxigênio nos pulmões, sem subir e descer o peito, fazia com que minha mão em seus cabelos, fechassem-se com mais força.

A respiração dele acelerou-se de repente, a visão dele parecia desfocada. Ele buscou meus lábios, beijou-se rapidamente. Meu joelho fez contato com a lateral de sua coxa, com certa força, forçando-o a inclinar-se na direção da parede. Um gemido baixo saiu com uma lufada de ar. Ele respirava freneticamente agora. Era o meu ponto alto. Observei como ele era belo quando estava a ser machucado. Como Potter era o ser mais odiado do mundo, porém, naquele instante, naquela situação, Potter era apenas o ar que saía dos pulmões.

O ar rápido, quente. A respiração que indicava e contava alguns segundos para mim. Segredos que eu ouvia quando ele parava de respirar, como agora, ao sentir meu pé a chutá-lo na altura do joelho. Respiração rápida, garganta que fazia barulho, exigindo ar. Meus dedos fecharam-se nos fios negros, levantando sua cabeça. Ele busca minha boca outra vez.

A respiração dele é tão rápida, irregular, que noto que a minha está igual. A minha está acelerada. Mas a minha respiração é vontade. A dele é dor. E ambos sabemos como esse é o combustível certo. Minha mão fechada em punho novamente faz novo contato com suas costelas, ele geme de dor. Roça o quadril contra o meu. Beija meus lábios. Potter entende o quanto precisamos daquilo. Ele sempre entendeu.

"Malfoy... pare."

Ele pede. É agora, o momento em que finalmente posso soltar uma de suas mãos. Sangue escorre pela boca dele, a respiração faz com que ele escape pelos cantos dos lábios. Minha língua recolhe aquele sangue traidor. Meu corpo implora pelo dele. O dele pelo meu. Merlin sabe como eu tento apenas apertá-lo mais uma vez. Vejo-o afastar o braço, mas meus dedos apertam pele e carne. Dor. Porém sua respiração está calma, sua mão está livre. Solto devagar seus cabelos, o peito sobe bem devagar, e desce bem devagar. Ele respira calmo.

A mão dele encontra meu corpo, e antes que eu consiga reagir, é a vez dele prestar atenção em minha respiração.

_Fim_.

* * *

**Comentem, please?**


End file.
